A Lonely Heart
by The Lonely Kitsune
Summary: Orimoto Izumi is a J-pop singer who long for a ture friend. (Takuzmi)
1. The J pop singer and Reporter

DarkAngel: Woowho! I'm making another Takuzmi!! *Dances Around* I just love this couple! And also Ryuki! *Keeps dancing* Anywho. I felt bored and wrote this. Izumi a famous J-pop singer who needs to be love. *Gets teary eyes* everyone need to be love. *Hugs Ahoyhoy88 tightly*  
  
Ahoyhoy88 try to breathe but chokes, "Can. you. let. go?"  
  
DarkAngel sniffles huggling him more and more, "No! I love you to much!"  
  
Ahoyhoy88 let out a long sigh, "She. don't. own. Digimon or any songs!"  
  
DarkAngel smiles all cute dragging him in a closet. She close the door then peek her head out, "Please R&R!" winks.  
~~~A Lonely Heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The daily things that keep us all busy, are confusing me. " A 16 years old, blonde girl sang. This girl wore a sparkly purple tank top, with a blue heart in the middle. She wore dark blue jeans, which goes to her ankles.  
  
This girl swiped a few sweats that ran down her cheek. "That's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe some things are that simple."  
  
This J-pop singer looks out toward the crowd as the yelled her name, cheering for more. She smiles as she continues to sing, "When you walk away you don't hear me say please, Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go."  
  
"Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."  
  
The blonde singer ended her song and bows to the crowd, "Thank for coming!" She bows and head back stage.  
  
"Izumi-Chan you did great!" cried a voice heading toward her.  
  
Izumi turns to face a girl with purple hair, which is in a spiky bun. Her eyes are dark blue, yet has some purple. She wore a purple shirt with blue baggy jeans. This girl wore a pass, which says, "Manager" in red. "Thanks Angel. " Said Izumi in a soft tone of voice. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and walks over to a chair and plot down.  
  
(DarkAngel: I don't own Angel. She belongs to DigitalDog! And I'm soo sorry I forgot your B-day! I'm such a bad friend! *Gives her a Kouji Plushie and 30 gallons of pink lemonade* Here ya go!)  
  
Angel looks down to her all of Izumi's concert time, "Ok next concert in four hours, are you up to it?"  
  
Izumi let out a long sigh, "Being a J-pop singer harder then I though"  
  
Angel petted Izumi back gentle and walks off. She pause for a moment then turn back to face Izumi, "By the way you got some interview" She said giggling, as she got an evil plan. Pretty soon she walked off disappearing from Izumi's sight.  
  
Izumi tilt her head confused. "Great. More snobby fans trying to pair me up with that Hiroshi." The blonde singer let out another long sigh and waits to see whom it is.  
  
A young man with brown hair and eyes, around the J-pop singer walks to the backstage. He wore a brown leather jacket. Under the jacket was a red T- shirt with the word, "DRAGON!" on it. He wore blue baggy jeans and has black goggles hanging from his neck. He holds a notebook in one hang and in the other was a camera.  
  
"Ma'am. Do you know where I can find this Orimoto, Izumi?" He tapped the blonde singer shoulder gentle.  
  
"That would be me. Now please start asking the question. I'm so busy ya know!" Izumi yelled at the reporter.  
  
She wanted to scare him away. Almost every reporter asks her if she likes Hiroshi. Hiroshi was another singer. He liked Izumi but she doesn't like him. Izumi tries to be rude so people would leave her alone. Not even looking at the reporter, he looks to her smiling.  
  
"Well ma'am this won't take long. "He said in a nice gentle voice.  
  
Izumi was shock. She though she scared him away. Turning to look at him eye- to-eye, Izumi gives him a cold look. "If its about me and Hiroshi, I'm not going out with him!"  
  
The reporter keeps smiling at Izumi as he takes out his notebook, "Can you tell me a little about your pop star life?"  
  
Izumi's eyes widen. "Oh my goodness. He didn't even ask about Hiroshi. " She turn back to the reporter who still smiling at her, "Well. first. "  
  
After an hour they finally stop. The reporter stood up and shakes the J- pop singer hand gentle, "Thank you for your time"  
  
Izumi smiles and let go of his hand. The young man started walking to the exit when-  
  
"Hey! Wait! What's your name?" ask Izumi running up to him.  
  
"My name is Takuya Kanabara," he said looking deep in the singer lovely purple eyes.  
  
Izumi smiles giving him a card, "Here. This is my cell phone number. You can call me to hang out and stuff"  
  
"Thank you. You will be getting a call very soon"  
  
"I hope so"  
  
The reporter then lean in and kissed Izumi's right cheek. He turns back around and walks out. Izumi stood there froze. She never had gotten a "Real" kiss before. Maybe in some movies or shows, but never a "Real" kiss.  
  
"Oh my goodness. I gotten a real kiss. " Izumi said running her fingers up the spot where she got kissed. She smiles as a light blush cross her face.  
  
"I see the all-time Izumi gotten a kiss," laughed Angel watching the whole thing.  
  
Izumi turn to face her manager, "It's just a friendly kiss, ya know"  
  
"Uh huh. Sure it is... "  
  
Izumi rolled her eyes, "I bet he won't even call me."  
  
Angel laughed then walks pass Izumi, "Sure, what ever you say"  
  
"I hope he does call me. "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DarkAngel comes out the closet all happy: Please R&R! 


	2. Metting You There

DarkAngel hands DigitalDog a Kouichi plushie: Here ya go! And I also love everyone who reviews this fic! *Teary eyes* I WUV YOU ALL!  
  
Ahoyhoy88 sighs: She doesn't own Digimon.or any songs. please sue her.  
  
DarkAngel huggles Ahoyhoy88: Awww! I love ya!  
  
Ahoyhoy88: ^_^;  
  
~~~A Lonely Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi Orimoto walks down the street of Tokyo, Japan. She looks at a small pink café with cherry blossoms everywhere. The J-pop singer looks to the sigh "Sakura's Small Café"  
  
Today Izumi wore an outfit that says I-know-I-look-better-then-you-but-who- cares. In other words She wore a sparkly, furry, purple tank top with a light purple diamond, shaped like a heart in the middle. She also wore a pair of sparkly purple pants. Her hair was in pigtails and tied with purple ribbons. She also has a pair of sparkly purple sunglasses.  
  
"I was sure he said here . . ."  
  
~~~~This Morning  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
  
Izumi was still in her pajama. You know, those purple ones with cute little rabbit everywhere. Her hair was messed up, as she fell out her bed from the phone call.  
  
"Ow ." groans Izumi rubbing her head.  
  
Izumi walked over to her dress which has her purple and pink cell phone, "Who ever is calling this early going to die . . ." Izumi groans. Even if its only 8:30 A.M.  
  
Izumi cleared her voice, "Hello?"  
  
"Hiya! Izumi-Chan! What are you doing now!?" ask Takuya being very cheerful.  
  
Izumi groans and try not to get mad, "WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT AM I DOING?! I JUST WOKE UP!!!!"  
  
Takuya remove the cell phone from his right ear, "Chill Izu-Chan"  
  
"Izu?! I'm Izumi! The famous J-pop Singer!" yelled Izumi into her cell phone.  
  
"Chill, Izumi. I just want to know if you want to hang out today?"  
  
"Really?! You really want to hang out?!" ask Izumi as her eyes widen and she almost drop her cell phone from jumping up and down.  
  
"Um . . . Yeah?"  
  
"Cool! Where should we hang out?" ask Izumi calming down.  
  
"How about that new café, Sakura's Small Café?"  
  
"K. I'll see ya there"  
  
Alright. At 12:30?" ask Takuya  
  
"Sure" said Izumi can't wait to "hang out" with the loveable Takuya.  
  
"Alright. Sayonara Izu-Chan" said Takuya hanging up  
  
Izumi smack her forehead, "DON'T CALL ME IZU!" She yelled before he hung up.  
  
Izu is what Takuya calling Izumi. It's kinda like a pet name. Izumi hates it on the outside but on the inside she loves it.  
  
~~~~Sakura's Small Café at 12:40  
  
Then Takuya runs up to Izumi wearing the same outfit like last night. This time he is wearing a green-ish color cap, backward. His goggles are also on top of his cap. Takuya also wear a blue T-shirt with the word "Flaming Ice!" across it.  
  
"Sorry I'm late . . ." Takuya said out of breath.  
  
Izumi smiled at the goggle boy and said, "Its ok, I just made it"  
  
Izumi and Takuya sat down at a small table as a 12 years old boy walks up to them. He has brown hair and wore a green shirt with white shorts, and green tennis shoes. Holding in his hand is a notebook and a pen. This boy name was Himi Tomoki.  
  
"Hello may I take your order? You seen this is my first day and, hey! Your Izumi! The famous J-pop singer! I love your songs! I really love, ASAP! Can I have your autograph?" Tomoki ask with starry eyes.  
  
"Tomoki!"  
  
Tomoki turn around to face a fat man. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue and yellow outfit. This man name is Shibayama Junpei.  
  
"Are you bothering these nice peop-"  
  
But Junpei got cut off.  
  
"No sir. Tomoki is doing a very nice job. If we come back again we want him to serve us," Izumi said looking at Junpei, places her elbow upon the table holding up her open palm to her chin. She then turns to Tomoki and wink.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said the "large" man walking off.  
  
Tomoki sigh in relief, "Arigato Gozaimasu" (Thank You Very Much)  
  
Izumi nods turning to Takuya who was smiling at her.  
  
"May I take your order?" ask Tomoki.  
  
"Ice Tea for me, "Izumi said  
  
"Make mine coke"  
  
Tomoki bows and head inside to get their orders.  
  
"He's so sweet," said Izumi staring at the Sakura in a vase on their table. Takuya nods agreeing with Izumi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DarkAngel: Sorry there wasn't that much Takuzmi!  
  
People starts throwing stuff at her!  
  
Ahoyhoy88 grabs her hand as they run: JUST REVIEW!  
  
DarkAngel all puppy dog eyes: Pwease? 


	3. ASAP

DarkAngel hands LR a Takuya plushie and Anime Master ZERO a Kouichi plushie: Here ya go! Anyone else any a plushie?  
  
Ahoyhoy88 smiles: Ok. DarkAngel don't own Digimon or any songs, if there is any in this chapter.  
  
DarkAngel smiles: I'm so happy right now! ^.^  
  
~~~A Lonely Heart  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Izu-Chan how has it been?" ask Takuya all nervous.  
  
Izumi starts to giggle as she looks at the blue sky, "Well. . .I did had to sing a new song. . ."  
  
Takuya looks to her as he takes out his notebook, "Ok! Tell me about it!"  
  
Izumi looks to Takuya surprise, "What? In front of all these people?!"  
  
"Yes. . . .?"  
  
Soon Tomoki comes back with a glass of ice tea for Izumi and a cold can of coke for Takuya, "There you go, ma'am, sir"  
  
"Tomoki Stay! Izu-Chan going to sing!" Announced Takuya.  
  
"Really? Sugoi!" (Cool)  
  
Izumi gulps as she stands up, "Er. . .Ok. . .I'm going to sing, Uhhhh. . .ASAP!"  
  
Takuya and Tomoki clap for Izumi as she begins, "As soon as possible. . ."  
  
"At the red light, when the wind stopped I got anxious suddenly after I passed through the crossing, I wished so much to see you there it's not 110, tell me only your number. I promise I won't call you out except an emergency!"  
  
Izumi jumps on the table as she takes a spoon and pretends it's a mic, "A troublesome wolf girl. Help me, doctor my heart is getting' hard abruptly!"  
  
"A.S.A.P. Tell me right, right now! A.S.A.P. Drive up far and far! I will test your love at surprise, can I believe you tonight?"  
  
Izumi sings a bit louder as more people walks over to the table and listen to her sings, "A.S.A.P. Recite a secret spell! A.S.A.P. Knock down at my door. Before this stage is started, come here take it or leave it tonight!"  
  
"Though I want you to catch me, I get on your bicycle. I'm just good at getting myself at my own clutches. At times that's fascinating, so I will forget my strategies just for today and ring the bell!"  
  
Izumi looks down to the crowd as she counties to sing the song, "Hunter, save. The end of this wolf girl. Just before my voice can't reach you out anymore. . ."  
  
"A.S.A.P. Realize it earlier than anyone! A.S.A.P. Just believe me once more! I swear that's the last lie! Can you believe me tonight?"  
  
"A.S.A.P. Recite a secret spell! A.S.A.P. Open up my door! Come here till this tale finishes, take it or leave it tonight!"  
  
"Come a little early, and you'll wait for me. Soon we'll be, so happy," Izumi sang ending the song. She jumps off the table as Takuya caught her.  
  
"Come on! Lets get outta here, Takuya-Kun!"  
  
Takuya nods as he slightly blushes and carries her from the crowd.  
  
Tomoki waves, "Bye! Come back soon!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DarkAngel: Doesn't Utada Hikaru have the prettiest song?  
  
Ahoyhoy88: Yup!  
  
DarkAngel: Please review! I'm sorry its short and less Takuzmi -_-;;  
  
Ahoyhoy88: -_-;;  
  
DarkAngel and Ahoyhoy88: Oyasuminasai!! (Have a good night)  
  
DarkAngel: Also go visit my website! Not finish but almost done!  
  
Ahoyhoy88: ^_^;;  
  
DarkAngel: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I hope LR and Anime Master Zero enjoy your plushies! ^.^  
  
Ahoyhoy88 drags DarkAngel away: Oh here we go again. . .  
  
DarkAngel: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone: o_o;; 


End file.
